Mario Sports Mix
by Ryan Mahle
Summary: Yoshi and friends hear an announcment about the new Sports Mix asscociation. Yoshi forms a team called Arizona Yoshis with White Mage and Wario. Can Arizona become the defending champions. Find out in the story! YoshixWhiteMage, MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy.


Mario Sports Mix 1 : Basketball

By Ryan Mahle

One night, in the Mushroom Kingdom, the citizens were all sleeping in their comfortable beds. In the morning, they woke up and heard a special announcment. "Mario, come quickly! It's about to start." Yoshi, Luigi, and Peach said. Mario got dressed and prepared. "My name is Mike Tomlin. We've all gathered here in good faith. I give you, your sports asscociation, SMA, also known as the Sports Mix Asscosciation. This league contains 4 sports, Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, and Hockey. I would like to get the draft started. How bout we start with..." The citizens raised their hands. "...Yoshi? Come over and wait there until I pick your draft picks." Mike said. Yoshi waited scilently until he came back. "Yoshi, pick of any of the 2 following players. This is Wario, he is a power type." Mike said. "If you want him/her, put your thumb up. If not, put your thumb down." Yoshi chose carefully and decided to put his thumb up. "Okay Yoshi, We'll make a good team! Trust me." Wario said. "This is Toad, he is a speed type." Yoshi puts his thumb down. "This is Donkey Kong, one of the other power types." Yoshi puts his thumb down. "This is Jimmy T, he is your type, All Around." Yoshi puts his thumb down. "All right, Maybe you'll like this choice. This is White Mage, a techinical type and she's very special." Yoshi looked at White Mage and he thought she was beautiful. He couldn't put his thumb up or down due to her beauty. "What's the matter Yoshi? Aren't you going to choose her or not? You seem to like her." Wario said. "Shut up, Wario, I don't even like her." he lied. White Mage stared at Yoshi. Once again he chose carefully and finally puts his thumb up. White Mage said nothing after he chose her. "Now lets get out there and show your team." Mike Tomlin said. The team walked onto stage. "People of the Mushroom Kingdom, I give you...the Arizona Yoshis!" They gave a loud applause. "Arizona Yoshis?" Yoshi wondered. "While Mike Tomlin was choosing your draft picks, He asked me to name the team, so I named it Arizona Yoshis. Do you like it?" White Mage said. "Yes, I really like that team name! You came up with a great name." Yoshi replied. White Mage and Yoshi giggled. "I guess we have to wait for the draft to end." Wario said.

12 hours later, the draft ended and here are the Teams.

Team Players

Arizona Yoshis Yoshi, Wario, White Mage

Dallas Ravens Mario, Luigi, Daisy

Boston Bombers Bowser, Waluigi, Boo

Milwaukee Lizards Black Mage, Donkey Kong, Birdo

Chicago Redskins Sonic, Blaze, Tails

Washington D.C. Legends Toad, Slime, Kamek

Oakland Marines Haruko, Geno, Paratroopa

Denver Bulls Knuckles, Jimmy.T, Diddy Kong

San Francisco Vikings Bowser Jr, Amy, Dixie Kong

New York Rangers Shadow, Mona, Rosalina

Seattle Giants Fly Guy, King Boo, Peach

Miami Stars ?, Moogle, Cactuar

Yoshi and others were very excited about their career. They get to pick a tournament in a sport or do exhibition. Each sport contained three tournaments: Mushroom, Flower, and Star. Each tournament can also have a defending champion. "So Yoshi, is there a tournament you want to start because I'm mostly excited about Basketball. " White Mage said. "Okay I agree with you White Mage. We'll do Basketball." Yoshi said. White Mage and Wario saw what he was saying. And so, they participated in the Mushroom Cup Playoffs.

Mushroom Cup Round 1 Divisional

Arizona Yoshis vs Dallas Ravens

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He passed White Mage an alley-oop.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Mario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to his brother, Luigi. Luigi tried to make a shot but Wario blocks it and steals it. Daisy stole it back and performed a dunk.

Score: 2-2 tied

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Yoshi. Yoshi tried to make a shot and it barely made it in.

Score: 5-2 arizona

Daisy dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she runs and dribbles. She performed a lay-up but it missed, as Wario intercepted it. He was still moving on his feet. He passed it to White Mage. She made a jump-shot and the ball goes in.

Score: 7-2 arizona

Luigi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Daisy. She did a jump shot but Yoshi blocked it. He passed it to Wario. Wario makes a 3-point shot.

Score: 10-2 arizona

Mario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He performed a lay-up and it went in.

Score: 10-4 arizona

Yoshi dribbles and focues with the ball, as he passed it to White Mage. She moved back and focused on the rim. She unbelieveablebly did a full-court shot.

Score: 13-4 arizona

Luigi dribbles and focues with the ball, as he tried to pass it to Daisy but Yoshi intercepted it and dunks it in.

FINAL: 15-4 arizona

Note: To win the game, you have to score 15 or more points.

The Arizona Yoshis won their first tournament game, as they moved on. White Mage went on to see the highlights and stats, as well as their own team. She took a peek in the tournament and saw a player that looked like Mario in the team,Miami Stars. "Man, he looks just like Mario. Instead, his team-mates are different." Wario said. "His name is quite unknown, according to the draft." White Mage said. "At least they lost in the Division Round against Milwaukee Lizards. My brother, Black Mage plays in that team. He must've did an excellent job." They moved onto the Western Conference Championship.

Mushroom Cup Round 2 Conference Championship

Arizona Yoshis vs San Francisco Vikings

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He passed the ball to White Mage. She did a jump shot.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Bowser Jr dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles then makes a 3-point shot.

Score: 3-2 san francisco

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Wario. Wario learned a sacred dribble in a shape of a W. He used his signature, Move it Dunk!

Score: 5-3 arizona

Amy Rose dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she passed it to Dixie Kong. Dixie did a layup and she made it.

Score: 5-5 tied

White Mage dribbles and focues with the ball, as she runs and dribbles. She dunked over Bowser Jr and Amy Rose.

Score: 7-5 arizona

Dixie Kong dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she tried to pass it to Bowser Jr, but Yoshi intercepted it. Yoshi did a layup and he misses. Wario caught the ball and dribbled backwards and made a 3 point shot.

Score: 9-5 arizona

Bowser Jr dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Bowser Jr does a jump shot as the ball goes into the net.

Score: 9-7 arizona

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed Yoshi an alley-oop.

Score: 11-7 arizona

Amy Rose dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she passed it to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr did another layup.

Score: 11-9 arizona

Yoshi dribbles and focues with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He made a 3 point shot.

Score: 14-9 arizona

Dixie Kong dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she tried to pass it to Amy Rose but Wario briefly intercepted it and made a dunk.

FINAL: 16-9 arizona

The Arizona Yoshis once again won a tournament game. The San Francisco Vikings fans were shocked to see them lose after they beat the Seattle Giants 17-0. But Arizona pulled them off an impressive victory to teach them a lesson. Wario was looking at the movie reviews. They're weren't exciting movies coming out lately. But one movie was showed in the review, Steven Seagul is CockPuncher. It was rated PG-13. It was out on DVD and Blu-Ray for the Mushroom Kingdom! He went shopping and bought the movie before they went into the Mushroom Cup Finals.

Mushroom Cup Finals

Arizona Yoshis vs Boston Bombers

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He ran and made an early dunk.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Bowser dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he slowly runs and dribbles. He slowly tried passed the ball to Waluigi but Wario intercepted it and made a 3 point shot.

Score: 5-0 arizona

Waluigi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Boo. Boo levitated to make and air-shot but White Mage blocked it. She passed it to Wario. The Arizona Yoshis couch called Timeout. The couch taught them something special. White Mage was given the ball. As she passed it to Wario. Wario tossed the ball into the air. Yoshi and White Mage jumped toward the ball and they both touched it together. "That's my athletes." the couch said. Yoshi and White Mage made the dunk together.

Score: 7-0 arizona

Boo dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Bowser. Bowser slowly ran and tried to make a 3 point shot but it bounced off the rim. Wario catches the ball, as he passed it Yoshi. He made a 3-point shot.

Score: 10-0 arizona

Bowser dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he slowly tried to pass it to Waluigi but White Mage intercepted it and made a dunk.

Score: 12-0 arizona

Waluigi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He tried to make a shot but Yoshi blocked and caught it. He passed it to Wario, as he made a 3 point shot.

FINAL: 15-0 arizona

ARIZONA YOSHIS, MUSHROOM CUP CHAMPIONS

They have done it! The Arizona Yoshis won the first tournament and became currently known as Mushroom Cup Champions.

Arizona Yoshi Tournament Score Results

ARI 15 ARI 16 ARI 15

DAL 4 SF 9 BOS 0

The Next Day, The Arizona Yoshis went to see Mike Tomlin. "Yoshi, Wario, White Mage, since the Mushroom Cup is over and you're the defending champion of that cup, I'm going to tell you that the Flower Cup Playoffs will be tommorrow. But not the others until sunrise." Yoshi and others understood. Outside of the Sports Mix Asscosiation, White Mage and Yoshi had a conversation. "Yoshi, since the Flower Cup Playoffs is tommorrow, what do you want to do?" White Mage asked, in a sweet voice. "I would really like to spend some time with you." he replied. "Okay, then. Is there a special place here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" "There's this Italian Ice place that I go to every day, before the day the tournament starts. Would you like to come? Today is FREE ITALIAN ICE DAY. " She nodded her head yes. Yoshi and White Mage walked in a flower field. "This is where it's located. I go there before the day the tournament starts. Just wait here until I get the italian ice." Yoshi said. White Mage waited, as Yoshi went into the Italian Ice place,...Rita's. "May I help you since it's FREE ITALIAN ICE DAY. You get to pick any of Today's flavors and any size." the employer said. "I'm here for Sweedish Fish flavor 2 Medium sizes and 1 quart." Yoshi said. He got his Italian Ice and walked away. "Have a nice FREE ITALIAN ICE DAY!" "You too." Yoshi said. White Mage sat down on the flower field bench. "I'm back. Here you go." He gave White Mage one of his two Sweedish Fish Medium sized. "What flavor is this?" White Mage asked. "...Sweedish Fish." he replied. She took a nice spoonful and tasted the Italian Ice. "How is it?" Yoshi asked. "...It's sweet and delicious." she replied, as she took 2 more spoonfuls. "What's that quart for?" she asked. "It's for later. When we have Ritas with Wario. Promise we'll have Ritas before the day the tournament starts. Don't shake unless you mean it." Yoshi said. She shook his hand. Also she jumped on Yoshi and they rolled over the flower field, they were laughing too. She stopped Yoshi from rolling and touched him in his forehead and kissed him on the forehead. 'This'll give you good luck." White Mage said. Yoshi blushed after that kiss. They spend the whole night together.

The Next Day

Yoshi and White Mage woke up. "Oh my god, we fell asleep but we'll still be on time." Yoshi said. Yoshi, White Mage, and Wario ran back to the Sports Mix Asscociation. "Why, Arizona Yoshis, you're early, it seems. You're the first team to make it. So over here, is the Flower Cup Playoffs. Have a great time, Champ!" Mike Tomlin said. And so, they participated in the Flower Cup Playoffs.

Flower Cup Round 1 Divisional

Arizona Yoshis vs Seattle Giants

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. Yoshi passed the ball to Wario, as he makes a dunk.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Fly Guy dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He passed the ball to King Boo, as the royal king made a 3 point shot.

Score: 3-2 seattle

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed the ball to Wario. But Peach steals it and makes a layup.

Score: 5-2 seattle

White Mage dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she runs and dribbles. She did a 3 point shot. But before she did it, she picked up a coin. And so, she makes a 3 point shot. The coin doubled the point.

Score: 6-5 arizona

King Boo dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Then he passed it to Peach. She tried to shoot the basket but Wario blocked it with mighty force that it went in Arizona's basket.

Score: 9-5 arizona

Peach dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she tried to pass the ball to Fly Guy but White Mage blocks it and intercepts it. She dunked over Peach.

Score: 11-5 arizona

Fly Guy dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Yoshi stole the ball then did a layup.

Score: 13-5 arizona

King Boo dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Peach. Peach did a Jump shot.

Score: 13-7 arizona

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He dunked the basket.

FINAL: 15-7 arizona

They moved on, as White Mage went on to see the highlights and stats, as well as their own team. She took a peek in the tournament and once again saw a player that looked like Mario in the team, Miami Stars. "Who are you?" She asked. She took a review of the player and saw clones of him in one of the highlights. She gasped. 'He acts familiar' she thought. She also checked the Final Score of the Miami Stars Game.

Miami won 15-3 against Chicago

They moved onto the Western Conference Championship.

Flower Cup Round 2 Conference Championship

Arizona Yoshis vs Dallas Ravens

Before the game started, White Mage spoke to Mario in private. "Mario, are you familiar with a player that looks like you?" she asked. "Yeah, I had a peek at him, and he is a really good player. Although, he lost his first tournament game in the Mushroom Cup Playoffs against your brother's team. According to the unknown player, he shows his appearence only to his true opponent." Mario replied. "Do you know who he is?" she asked. "No, but I've seen him. He was attempted to be drafted by me but he didn't show respect to my brother, Luigi, so I refused by putting my thumb down. I have a feeling that he'll show his appearence if they face your team and if they win so I'll forfeit the match." he said.

FINAL: 0-0 arizona (Dallas forfeited)

White Mage looked at Miami Stars Game Results

Miami lost 14-15 against Washington D.C.

"I believe I have bad news about Miami, they lost by one point against Washington D.C, so we can't see the unknown player's true appearence." White Mage said.

Flower Cup Finals

Arizona Yoshis vs Washington D.C. Legends

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He passed White Mage an alley-oop.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Toad dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed the ball to Slime. Then Slime passed it to Kamek. Kamek tried to make a jump shot but Wario blocks it and scores a 3 pointer.

Score: 5-0 arizona

Slime dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Slime makes a dunk.

Score: 5-2 arizona

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to White Mage. She did a layup.

Score: 7-2 arizona

Kamek dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He tried to make a shot but it bounced off the rim so Yoshi caught it. And he did a full court shot!

Score: 10-2 arizona

Toad dribbles and focuses with the ball, but he trips as Wario picked up and passed Yoshi an alley-oop.

Score: 12-2 arizona

Slime dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Slime makes a dunk.

Score: 12-4 arizona

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to White Mage. She did a jump shot.

FINAL: 15-4 arizona

ARIZONA YOSHIS, FLOWER CUP CHAMPIONS

They have done it again! The Arizona Yoshis won the next tournament and now became currently known as Flower Cup Champions.

Arizona Yoshi Tournament Score Results

ARI 15 ARI 0 ARI 15

SEA 7 DAL 0(F) WAS 4

The Next Day, The Arizona Yoshis went to see Mike Tomlin. "Yoshi, Wario, White Mage, since the Flower Cup is over and you're the defending champion of that cup, I'm going to tell you that the Star Cup Playoffs will be tommorrow. The players in the teams have been worrying about the player from the Miami Stars, lately. I don't even know his name." Yoshi and others understood. Outside of the Sports Mix Asscosiation, White Mage and Yoshi had a conversation. "Yoshi, since the Star Cup Playoffs is tommorrow, what do you want to do?" White Mage asked, in a sweet voice. "I would really like to watch the Movie; Wario bought. I heard it was really funny. We'll share my Ritas quart while we watch the movie." Yoshi said. She smiled and nodded her head yes.

Yoshi and crew watched "Steven Seagul" Cockpuncher on Wario's HD Television on Blu-Ray! They laughed everytime they got hit in the balls and other funny parts. They fell asleep after the movie ended.

The Next Day

Yoshi and White Mage woke up. "Oh my god, we fell asleep but we'll still be on time." Yoshi said. Yoshi, White Mage, and Wario ran back to the Sports Mix Asscociation. "Why, Arizona Yoshis, you're early, it seems. You're the first team to make it. So over here, is the Star Cup Playoffs. Have a great time, Champ!" Mike Tomlin said. And so, they participated in the Star Cup Playoffs, the final tournament in Basketball.

Star Cup Round 1 Divisional

Arizona Yoshis vs Oakland Marines

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He passed Wario an alley-oop.

Score: 2-0 arizona

Haruko dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she held the ball and made a jump shot.

Score: 3-2 oakland

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to White Mage. White Mage dunked over Haruko.

Score: 4-3 arizona

Geno dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he tried to pass it to Haruko, Yoshi intercepted it and did a layup.

Score: 6-3 arizona

Paratroopa dribbles and focuses with the ball, but he trips, as Yoshi steals it and passes White Mage an alley-oop.

Score: 8-3 arizona

Haruko dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she did a jump shot.

Score: 8-6 arizona

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he tried to pass it to White Mage. Geno intercepted it and made a 3 point shot.

Score: 9-8 oakland

White Mage dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she tried to make a shot, but Haruko blocks it then runs towards the net and slam dunks it.

Score: 11-8 oakland

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Wario. Wario did his signature, Move It Dunk!

Score: 11-11 tied

Geno dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. And picked up 1 coin. Yoshi stole the ball and took his coin, as he passed White Mage the ball and she shoots a 3.

FINAL: 15-11 arizona

Yoshi and crew barely made it to the Conference Championship, now that they've faced their tough opponent with Haruko Haruhara in it. They are moving on to the next game.

Star Cup Round 2 Conference Championship

Arizona Yoshis vs Denver Bulls

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi jumped and caught it. He passed the ball to White Mage, as she did a jump shot.

Score: 3-0 arizona

Knuckles the Echidna dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Jimmy Thang, who then passes it to Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong tried to dunk but drops it, as Wario gets the rebound. He passed it to Yoshi, as he slam dunks it.

Score: 5-0 arizona

Jimmy Thang dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. He tried to protect the ball from Arizona's defense. But White Mage stole the ball. "No! I dropped my wallet!" Jimmy.T said. White Mage picked up the wallet, as she passed Yoshi an alley-oop.

FINAL: 107-0 arizona

lol: the wallet contained 100 points due to Jimmy.T having $100 dollar cash

Star Cup Finals

Arizona Yoshis vs Miami Stars

"The Stadium looks very exhausting. So this is where the stadium is, the underworld's realm. Who are we versering?" Yoshi asked. "I have no clue, but the team is approaching." White Mage said. The player that looked like Mario finally showed up. "There you are! Reveal yourself, whoever you are and whatever your name is?" White Mage said. The player that looked like Mario levitated and exploded like a glass window. He revealed himself in a red ninja-like guy. He crossed his arms. "I am...I am...I am the one who rules over nature... I shall destroy and hate mankind!...I am...The Dark Ninja!" the ninja said, in a evil, mechanical robot-like voice. "This has gone far enough, Ninja!" White Mage said, "My brother has met you and he's beaten you. Even I've met you, you dated my twin sister, Pure White Mage, but she's dead thanks to you. And now the sister of Black Mage, I, White Mage will defeat you next."

"I'll show you what real evil sports are!" Ninja yelled, and roared.

The Lakitu tossed the ball as Yoshi tried to jump and catch it but Ninja got his hands on it. He did a full court shot.

Score: 3-0 miami

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he tries to make a jump shot, but Cactuar blocks it and catches it. Cactuar did a layup.

Score: 5-0 miami

Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he tries to dunk but drops it, as Moogle gets the rebound and shoots a 3.

Score: 8-0 miami

White Mage dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she runs and dribbles, and she tried to pass it to Wario, but Ninja intercepted it. As he did a jump shot.

Score: 11-0 miami

Yoshi dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Wario, who tried to do a layup but misses, as Cactuar stole the ball and shoots 1000 needles out of his signature.

Score: 14-0 miami

It could be that the Miami Stars are the toughest team and challenge, the Arizona Yoshis have faced in their entire lifes. They've remembered something. Wario dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he runs and dribbles. Each time, they tried to steal the ball, Wario did a spin move. He shoots a 3.

Score: 14-3 miami

Ninja dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed Cactuar an alley-oop but Yoshi blocked and caught the ball before Cactuar got his bare cactus hands on it. Yoshi dunked over Ninja.

Score: 14-5 miami

Cactuar dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed it to Moogle. Moogle does a layup but it missed. As White Mage caught it and passed Wario an alley-oop.

Score: 14-7 miami

Moogle dribbles and focuses with the ball, as she runs and dribbles. White Mage steals it and passes Yoshi an alley-oop.

Score: 14-9 miami

Ninja dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he passed Moogle an alley-oop but White Mage blocked and caught the ball before Moogle got her claws on it. She dunked over Ninja.

Score: 14-11 miami

Cactuar dribbles and focuses with the ball, as he tried to pass it to Ninja but Yoshi intercepts it and makes a dunk.

Score: 14-13 miami

Ninja was very angry. "Enough of the famous eternal NBA Gameplays!" he yelled, as he created a fire barrier at the bottom of the hoop. "You'll never win the game now!" he said, laughing."It's no use, my design is flawless." Wario grabbed the ball. "Oh yeah, there's only one thing and non-NBA gameplay we haven't tried in a while." he said, as Wario tossed the ball into the air. Yoshi and White Mage jumped toward the ball and they both touched it together. Ninja, Cactuar, and Moogle were shocked. "I love you." Yoshi said, as he embraced her with a kiss. Yoshi and White Mage made the dunk together. The love was so powerful that it broke the Fire barrier.

FINAL: 15-14 arizona

ARIZONA YOSHIS, STAR CUP FINALS AND BASKETBALL CHAMPIONS

They have done it again! They are still the Champions! They have won the last tournament and became the true basketball Champion.

Arizona Yoshi Tournament Score Results

ARI 15 ARI 107 ARI 15

OAK 11 DEN 0 MIA 14

Mike Tomlin came and to congraduate the Arizona Yoshis and announce the Most Valuable Player of the Champion. "Congraduations Arizona Yoshis, I knew you'd make it to become the defending champion. I'm hoping you to start hockey, volleyball, and dodgeball. People of the Mushroom Kingdom, I give you...Toadette!" Mike said. Toadette showed up in the ceremory. "Toadette, announce who the Most Valuable Player is." "...The Most Valuable Player goes to...Yoshi!" They gave a loud applause. The Arizona Yoshis fans gave him a group hug. Wario shook hands with Yoshi. "You did your best, at first until you came through. Way to go!" Wario said. White Mage shook hands with Yoshi and kissed him on the lip. "I'm very proud of you! I never felt in love with you until I remembered when we spent time in the Flower Field. That was a wonderful and beautiful memory." White Mage isn't just proud of him. Wario was too. Yoshi was proud of himself, as well. A few days later, Yoshi and White Mage were married.

NEWS:

YOSHI AND WHITE MAGE

CELEBRITY SPORT COUPLE MARRIED!

So remember this, there can only be one champion. What else could happen in the Mushroom Kingdom? Probably Bowser kidnapping Peach.

The End


End file.
